barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Dreamtopia
Barbie: Dreamtopia is a line that began in 2016. Dreamtopia is an imaginary world created by Barbie's youngest sister, Chelsea. In Dreamtopia, Chelsea goes on adventures with Barbie and their puppy, Honey. Chelsea imagines people she knows as different characters in Dreamtopia, and the locations in Dreamtopia are Rainbow Cove, Sweetville, Sparkle Mountain, and Wispy Forest. There is an app called Barbie Dreamtopia Magical Hair. Official Descriptions "Barbie: Dreamtopia is an all-new, magical, make-believe world imagined by Chelsea™, the youngest sister of Barbie™. Join Barbie, Chelsea, and her puppy Honey as they swim through rainbow rivers with beautiful mermaids and fly through cotton candy clouds with fairies. All you have to do is dream!" Chelsea: "Chelsea is funny, confident, and tells it like it is - which comes in handy when you have three older sisters! Chelsea is great at solving problems. And there are plenty of problems to solve in Barbie Dreamtopia! While she is bold and full of courage, she can also be shy and unsure of herself. It is times like these that Chelsea is glad to be exploring with the help of the princesses in the kingdom. Chelsea loves pink, cupcakes, puppies, puzzles, glitter, science, flowers, silly jokes, singing as loud as she can in the shower, and using her imagination." Honey: "Honey is Chelsea's sidekick and constant companion. She is silly, sweet, and optimistic. While she never speaks, she is always expressing herself with her puppy eyes and paws. Honey loves to explore Barbie Dreamtopia and all the fun new things she gets to chew on. Her favorite place is Rainbow Cove - it's the only place where she gets to snorkel like people! She’s also the luckiest pup in the world because there are no leashes in Barbie Dreamtopia!" Otto / The Notto Prince: "Otto is Chelsea's neighbor. He doesn’t play fair when they play games and he loves pancakes. If given a choice between plain or chocolate chip, he'll take both. He likes to make fun of Chelsea’s active imagination, but secretly Otto is jealous. Although he would never say it out loud, Chelsea is actually his best friend! Chelsea imagines Otto as “The Notto Prince” in the world of Barbie Dreamtopia. He is always appearing in a different disguise! Notto is definitely not a prince and he always thinks of himself before others." 'Rainbow Cove' "Rainbow Cove is a world bursting with energy, music, and all the colors of the rainbow high above the clouds. Mermaids even swim through rainbows filled with colorful fish! In this world, problems are solved by working together in harmony, just like the colors come together to form a beautiful rainbow." Barbie: "New to the throne, Barbie is the Rainbow Princess who valiantly leads the Junior Princesses in keeping peace and harmony in Rainbow Cove. In one quick splash, she can transform into a Rainbow Mermaid who takes charge of the colorful seas. She is a master of water and light who can magically conjure them into powerful rainbow creations. She can be regal when needed but would rather be skateboarding down rainbow ramps! Brave, loyal and true she is also quite daring, leading her friends on great adventures." Rainbow Fish: "The fish of Rainbow Cove are colorful and bold just like a rainbow itself! They feast on gold dust flakes that fall from fluffy prism clouds and nibble lightly at people’s toes if they dip their feet into the misty, colored fog. Their tails are luxuriously long and wonderfully wavy so they can sail over people’s head as they cruise through the ribbons of rainbow that twist through the sky." Singing Fish: "The Singing Fish of Rainbow Cove love to belt out ballads of old fish tales, keeping the rainbow seas colorfully musical even on the grayest of days. They travel in schools and never get caught out of tune. When it rains in Rainbow Cove, the singing fish perform the Golden Jubilee with the Junior Rainbow Princesses. They jump, splash and sing as the rain showers the cove in golden droplets." Blue Princess: "The Blue Princess of Rainbow Cove has the power to FREEZE. Sometimes, you need an icy bridge to get you where you need to be! The Blue Princess just gives water an icy stare with her crystal-colored eyes, and cool creations appear. But don’t think because she works with ice that she’s cold and unfriendly! She is not! She is warm and sweet on the inside." Red Princess: "The Red Princess of Rainbow Cove has the power of WARMTH. Just as the Blue Princess can freeze, the Red Princess can heat up a frosty situation! With one touch of her warm, enchanted hands, she can melt ice and sometimes hard feelings! She is a peacekeeper of the princesses and quite brave when she needs to be." Yellow Princess: "The Yellow Princess of Rainbow Cove has the power of LIGHT. When the moods are gloomy from a gray day, the Yellow Princess just spins up to the sun and gives it a poke. Suddenly everything brightens and glows, giving life to the rainbows that flow through the sky." 'Wispy Forest' "The Wispy Forest is filled with flowering forests for Chelsea to explore! The talkative trees have tangled vines that swirl up like split-ends. And the animals and princesses express themselves through amazing hairstyles. In this kingdom, being yourself and taking chances are fun and celebrated. After all, if you don't like a haircut, it grows back!" Barbie: "Barbie the Forest Princess is the oldest sister in the Princess Tribe, which means she is both brave and caring, and a sister that the other Princesses all look up to. She loves to play with her sisters and pets in Wispy Forest. And when she wants to express herself, she creates imaginative hairstyles. If she’s feeling artistic, her hair can become a paintbrush and palette. If she's feeling proud, it can transform into a regal peacock. But don’t forget... her hair also has other magical abilities." Locksley Longhair: "Locksley Longhair Bunny is the quick and clever Captain of the Hare Brigade in Wispy Forest. She is always happy to hop into action and is forever foraging for the perfect hare clip. If there is trouble in Wispy Forest, Locksley jumps at the chance to be the hero even if her own mischief caused the problem! She’s a fluffy, fearless friend of the forest." Hedgehogs - Herberto and Hazel: "Herberto and Hazel are master hairstylists from Hairbun Burrow. This husband and wife team have been gifted with a knack for knots and can wrangle anyone’s hair into a magical mane creation. One quick brush from their conjuring quills and hair comes to life in fantastic forms. Their quest for new customers is never ending so beware if you have bad hair!"Official Descriptions Pink Magazine Advertorial Descriptions *Sweetville - "Cotton candy clouds, cupcake trampolines, marshmallow beds, and strawberry chairs - it's a topsy-turvy world of colour and sweetness!" *Sparkle Mountain - "In Sparkle Mountain Kingdom, Chelsea strolls along gem-lined streets, dances in shimmering ballgowns, and swims under sparkling waterfalls." Items See Barbie Dreamtopia: All Items. Promotion This took place in Malaysia: VISIT DREAMTOPIA *7 - 15 SEP East Atrium, Mid Valley Megamall *8 - 12 SEP Level 2, Toys "R" Us Suria KLCC *14 - 18 SEP LG2, Blue Concourse Sunway Pyramid *21-25 SEP Level 2, Toys "R" Us, 1 Utama Shopping Centre *27 SEP - 2 OCT Ground Floor, Concourse, AEON Cheras Selatan DREAMTOPIA ACTIVITIES *MEET & GREET BARBIE Exclusively at Sunway Pyramid from 17-18 September, 2pm | 5pm | 8pm *PRINCESS FOR A DAY *CREATE YOUR KINGDOM *SWEET TREATS *MAGICAL MAKEOVER SPECIAL GIFTS FROM BARBIE *Purchase RM150 worth of any Barbie products, to get your very own FAIRY DRESS UP SET Available at Barbie Dreamtopia events at Mid Valley Megamall (7-15 Sep), Toys "R" Us Suria KLCC (8-12 Sep), Sunway Pyramid (14-18 Sep), Toys "R" Us 1 Utama Shopping Centre (21-25 Sep) and AEON Cheras Selatan (27 Sep - 2 Oct). *Purchase RM80 worth of any Barbie products to get a BARBIE TUITION BAG Available at Barbie Dreamtopia events at Mid Valley Megamall (7-15 Sep), Toys "R" Us Suria KLCC (8-12 Sep), Sunway Pyramid (14-18 Sep), Toys "R" Us 1 Utama Shopping Centre (21-25 Sep) and AEON Cheras Selatan (27 Sep - 2 Oct). *HSBC Credit Cardholders who purchase RM150 worth of Barbie products are also entitled to a SPECIAL GIFT Only applicable for purchases made at Barbie Dreamtopia in Sunway Pyramid from 14-18 September, redeem your gift at the HSBC Redemption Counter, LG2, next to the Blue Concourse at Sunway Pyramid from 14-18 September. *Purchase RM80 worth of any Barbie products and get a BARBIE DRAWING BLOCK Available at selected major toy retailers, departmental stores and hypermarkets nationwide. YOUR MAGICAL DRESS-UP GUIDE Have you ever imagined yourself as a princess, fairy or even a mermaid? Barbie shares with you tips on how to transform your imagination into a reality and have fun! http://www.barbie.mattel.my/dreamtopia/ Barbie Dreamtopia Dress Up Guide Barbie loves playing dress up and she bets you do too! Here are some tips and tricks on dressing up in Dreamtopia that might help inspire you! While you're at it, let's dress up together with Barbie at Dreamtopia, AEON Cheras Selatan from 27 Sept-2 Oct! For more Dreamtopia, visit www.barbie.mattel.my/dreamtopia #YouCanBeAnything #BarbieMY https://www.facebook.com/pg/officialbarbiemalaysia/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1055170327933692 Browser Games *Coloring Creations Game *Sparkle Mountain Ride *Rainbow Cove Cloud Creations *Wispy Forest Spot The Difference *Sweetville Sugar Match *Dreamtopia Adventure Games (Note: An instrumental of the song "What's Gonna Happen" from the 2014 movie Barbie and the Secret Door plays.) **Rainbow Cove Roller Coaster ("Race roller coasters up and down rainbow tracks, soaring high above the skies and dipping into colorful lakes.") **Wispy Forest Find the Pair ("Find and match the adorable hairstyles and magical characters from the Endless Hair Kingdom.") **Sparkle Mountain Spot the Difference **Sweetville Candy CreationsBrowser Games Shorts 'Wispy Forest' *5 May 2016 - Wispy Forest Part 1: "When Chelsea is frustrated that her hair won’t cooperate before the Pink Moon Jubilee, a festival when your hair can be anything you want it to be, her hair takes on a mind of its own and runs away." (3:43) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TXB5wnyjd8 *13 May 2016 - Wispy Forest Part 2: "Chelsea and Barbie chase her escaped hair creature through the Fair Hair Forest, discovering it in the hands (or on the head) of the Notto Prince. With the help of Barbie, Chelsea and her hair creature work out their differences, finally reuniting just in time to enjoy the Pink Moon Jubilee." (3:10) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F-TEfTP3zI 'Rainbow Cove' *19 May 2016 - Rainbow Cove Part 1: "Barbie, the Rainbow Princess, loses a magic stone that provides all of the color to Rainbow World. Worried that she won’t be able to recover the stone before her crowning ceremony, Chelsea and Honey help her look, as they race along the rainbow ramps against the Notto Prince, who wants the stone for himself." (3:55) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtSzeY3AxrE *26 May 2016 - Rainbow Cove Part 2: "After the magic stone goes sliding down a rainbow, Chelsea and the Notto Prince race to retrieve it. With the help of Barbie and the other Rainbow Princesses, Chelsea retrieves the stone just in time for Barbie's ceremony." (3:58) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gOnzij-NeU 'Sweetville' *30 Jun 2016 - Sweetville Part 1: "When the bridge over the lemonade river is destroyed, the creatures of Sweetville are worried that they won’t make it across the river for the Innovation Celebration being held at the Lollipop Gardens. The townspeople work together using the unsuccessful ideas of the mysterious Captain Snickerdoodle, revealed to be the Notto Prince, who destroyed the bridge on purpose." (2:43) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOVdUlkXh4s *7 Jul 2016 - Sweetville Part 2: "The Notto Prince reveals that he destroyed the bridge because he was afraid everyone would laugh at his ideas. Inspired by Notto and Chelsea, Barbie has an idea and they work together to build a giant cupcake trampoline so they can bounce across the river." (2:24) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIW5452KKfU 'Sparkle Mountain' *14 Jul 2016 - Sparkle Mountain Part 1: "On a class scavenger hunt for magic jewels, Chelsea and Apprentice Queen Barbie engage in a race against the Notto Prince and the Elephant King who want the jewels for themselves." (2:19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJI8a1aQwi0 *21 Jul 2016 - Sparkle Mountain Part 2: "In the final stretch, with one jewel to go, Barbie and Chelsea abandon their search for jewels to help a kitten in need. When they clean him up, they find that the kitten wears a collar adorned in jewels, and by helping someone in need instead of looking for jewels, Barbie passes her test." (2:47) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChnMwND7-NM Specials and Series Two animated specials for Dreamtopia have been released. Barbie Dreamtopia took place in Wispy Forest and Rainbow Cove, and Barbie Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun took place in Sweetville and Sparkle Mountain. The first special was released in 2016, and the sequel was released in 2017. Barbie Dreamtopia: The Series followed the specials. Books *January 3, 2017 - Barbie Dreamtopia Big Golden Book *January 3, 2017 - Barbie Dreamtopia The Sweetest Dream *July 11, 2017 - Barbie Dreamtopia The Best Birthday *July 11, 2017 - Barbie Dreamtopia The Birthday Wish *September 5, 2017 - Barbie Dreamtopia: Storybook and Cell Phone Projector *January 8, 2019 - Barbie Dreamtopia The Most Precious Gem Videos Meet the Characters Meet the Characters of Sweetville Dreamtopia Barbie Meet the Characters of Wispy Forest Dreamtopia Barbie Meet Honey Barbie Dreamtopia Scene Recreations Barbie Dreamtopia Unicorn Barn Scene Recreation Trailers Next Up on Dreamtopia New Episodes Every Sunday! Barbie Crafts DIY Unicorn Cupcakes Dreamtopia Barbie DIY Sparkle Slime Dreamtopia Barbie DIY Squishy Gems with Barbie® Dolls Springtime Blossoms in Barbie™ Dreamtopia with Help from Barbie® Flying Wings Fairy Scavenger Hunt and Spot the Differences with Chelsea™ in her Tricky Treehouse Barbie Flying Wings Fairy Demo Video Magical Makeovers Take Barbie® from Fashionista to Fantasy in Barbie® Dreamtopia Unboxing Unbox Barbie™ Dreamtopia Mermaid Dolls and Dive into Playtime Unbox Barbie™ Dreamtopia Brush ‘n Sparkle Princess Dolls and Start the Show Unbox Barbie™ Dreamtopia Flying Wings Fairy Dolls and Soar Through Playtime Unboxing Barbie™ Dreamtopia Fairy Dolls and Unleashing Imagination References Category:Barbie Dreamtopia